Fun in a Parallel Universe
by regularstar1
Summary: Amelia is a normal girl with a secret power. One night at a club with her family and friends, she is transported to the Regular Show world where she meets everybody and enjoys her time. Once her secret is reviled, she is desperate to get home. How? Chapter 9 is up!
1. The Club and Trouble

It was a normal night for Amelia Curtis. Her whole family and friends were out at a club on a summer vacation. Amelia is a 12 year old girl with purple glasses, blue eyes, ginger hair, multi-colourd bracess and pink ear-rings and is wearing a Little Mix top, dark blue shorts and white sandals. Her sister, Abbi, was walking along side her.

"Hey, we finally get to go to the club for one" Abbi cheered. She had blond hair, light blue eyes and purple ear - rings and wearing a wight One Direction top, light blure trousers and Hello Kitty shoes. Amelia just smiled. She loved her sisters weirdness but sometimes she drives her up the wall.

"Yo, Abbi, Cecilia, Matilde, Pelin, Kaajal! Wanna go to that little room round the corner and draw some pictures?"Amelia called. Seeing five nods, they all darted towards the room.

"We're just going round there k?" Abbi told the grown-ups. Seeing lots of bouncing heads, Abbi dashed off to catch up with the others. Amelia sat on the same table as her friends and sister. When she got her piece of paper, she noticed an odd-looking pen sat in front of her. It was a white pen with blue ink inside. It looks like a Tip-x pen but with the writing 'DO NOT USE' on it.

'How stupid. Why would this pen be here if it should not be used?' Amelia asked herself. Without thinking about the dangers that it could cause , she picked up the pen and drew a life-like picture of a portal, just like the one from Transformers Prime. When her friends came back, they gazed at the picture in front of them "Wow, why did you draw that? I'm not saying it's bad or anything but i'm just wondering," Cecilia asked. Amelia looked at her friends.  
"Well, Callum asked me to draw home one because he is collecting the Transformers Prime stickers for it," Amelia explained. All her friends didn't notice the pen she used. After ten minutes of drawing everyone got hungry.

"Man, I don't know about you guys but i could go for something to eat." Matilde said. Everyone agreed.

When everyone left the room, Amelia saw a bright light in the corner of her eye, coming from her... picture?

'_what's t-that'_ she thought. She walked over to the table to have a closer look. The closer she got, the brighter the light got.

'_this is... creepy yet cool at the same time'_ Amelia thought. When she was right in front of it, the picture looked as if it was activating or something. Amelia, to be sure this wasn't a dream, touched the center of the picture but ended up getting sucked into it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed until she landed... outside?

* * *

**So, what do ya think? This is my very first story so not negative thoughts please. It took me a while to write this. I don't know what to do for the next chapter (I know, stupid right?) So please PM me or review what you think should happen next.**

**- Aimee out**


	2. Meeting New People

**Heeeeeey people! I have updated. It's Friday and iI decided to update since everyone who stayed for 5 days have gone home. Here is chapter 2.**

Amelia woke up with a banging headache.

"Uggggh. What the hell happened?"

She stood up but felt a bit dizzy but she got steady. She looked around the place and she found herself surrounded by trees and grass.

"Where in the world did my picture take me," she asked herself out loud. She then heard footprints and a faint voice.

"Hello... is anybody out their?" The voice called. Amelia could tell it was a girl so she carried on walking towards the voice until she found out who it was. It was a bright pink cardinal.

The bird came up to her like she was her daughter who ran away," Are you okay? I heard a scream coming from here and my husband told me to check out what happened. So are you okay?" Amelia just stood there sand let the stranger look for any cuts and bruises. "I'm fine, really. That portal didn't do any damage to me," Amelia explained to her. The woman sighed and looked up at her, "Oh, good. My name is Angel Quintel. I am 22 years old and my husband works at that park as a groundskeeper, what's your name?" Amelia smiled at her and finally spoke.

"My name is Amelia Curtis. I am 12 years old and... i 'm not from around here. I just got transported here from a night club by a portal I drew which I now know was a bad idea, hmm hmm," she laughed. Then her stomach began to rumble. Angel noticed how hungry she is and thought of an idea, the smiled at Amelia.

"How about I take you to the park house and give you some lunch, sound okay?" Angel offered. Amelia hugged her and said "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I am starving like hell!"

The cardinal took Amelia's hand and led her towards the giant green house and gasped at the sight of it.

"WOOOW, that house is huge. It's just as big as my house!" She yelled. She just couldn't stop staring at it, gob - smacked. The moment she walked in, she felt like her mouth was stuck in a smiling position.

Amelia and Angel walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Okay, we've got sausage rolls, cheese cake anything?"

"Um, could I have a slice of cheese cake, please?"

Angel cut a piece of cake and handed it to Amelia then she cut herself a piece and began eating then the door opened to reveal Mordecai and Rigby looking tired.

**Okay, that's chapter 2 done. If I get a chance, I will update tomorrow.**

**- Aimee out.**


	3. Menwhile

**Okay, i lied. I wanted to update this chapter today. This is basically what happened while Amelia was being transported.**

* * *

Meanwhile at the club...

The 5 girls all walked up to the parents.

"Hey, can we borrow some money for food? We're pretty hungry," Kaajal asked her mum.(I am British so I say 'mum' not 'mom', just sayin')

Pelin and Cecilia noticed something. Amelia wasn't with them.

"Where is Amelia? I thought she was with you," Amelia's mum asked. Everyone looked behind them and noticed Amelia's absence.

"She's probably still drawing her picture" Pelin suggested. Everyone agreed on that note. Kaajal's mum gave her some money and so did the others'.

But what they didn't know was what Amelia was really up to.

* * *

**I used my friends nnames in this story by the way. Don't even think about saying things like "****_Oh Pelin is a weird name'_**** the thing is tthey are not from England. Celilia is from Spain, Matilde is from Italy and Pelin is from Turkey. Her real name is Neslisha Pelin but we call her Pelin. Kaajal is from England but her parents are not.**


	4. Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

**Hey, i'm back. Look out for the '_Frozen' _reference in this story, I love that movie. I changed this story now so Amelia doesn't have 1 arm she now has two.**

The door opened to reveal Mordecai and Rigby, obviously not wanting to do work.

"Um, Angel who is this?" Mordecai asked referring to Amelia. Amelia just looked at them, then Angel.

"Oh this is Amelia. You know what happened a few minutes ago and you told me to check it out? Well Amelia happened then. Basically, she was transported here through the portal" Angel explained. Amelia just nodded.

"Coool" Rigby yelled.

"Well, i'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Mordecai introduced. Amelia waved at them and smiled. Angel looked at Amelia's gloves and was filled with joy and yanked one off of Amelia's hand.

"WOW! Awesome gloves. Where did you get these gloves? They're amazing!" She screamed.

Amelia gasped. She wasn't supposed to take off her gloves unless she was going in the shower or swimming. "No, don-" Amelia yelled and reached for it with the hand with no glove and threw ice at Angel accidentally but she luckily dodged it and the ice hit the window.

"*gasp* Sorry. i didn't know that was going to happen." Amelia cried. Mordecai, Rigby and Angel looked at the girl. Angel handed Amelia her glove back and apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't know you were going to do...that. I just REALLY love fashion and you gloves are amazing"

Amelia sighed. "It's okay." She put her glove back on and sat down and leaned on her palm. The other three sat down with her.

"Soooo, how long have you been able to do...that?" Rigby asked. Amelia looked up at them and sighed.

"Honestly, i don't know. I remember one time i was at school and i froze a pencil then immediately threw it in the bin before anybody saw what i'd done," she explained. They all shrugged and stood up.

Amelia decided to look at her phone. Since she wasn't in the own universe, her phone didn't work at all.

"Awww man, my phone doesn't work" she put it away. They headed outside and made their way to the coffee shop.

**Okay, that's done. I don't know why i keep doing short chapters but who cares right? Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**

**- Aimee out**


	5. I Need Ideas

**Hey readers. I ran out of iideas for this story. If you have any ideas for it, please PM me them and I will attempt to put them in this story. But for now, it's cancelled untill i get new ideas. Sorry, but thanks for reading.**

**- Aimee**


	6. Again, can't think of a chapter title

**Hey, it's me. I kind of have an idea for this chapter. I decided to give Amelia ice powers in this story because I watched ****_Frozen _****again and Elsa (I think that's how you spell her name) made me ****_think_**** about this story so I edited chapter 4. Anyway, READ ON MY FELLOW READERS. **

Amelia, Angel, Mordecai and Rigby were all walking to the coffee shop I silence. Amelia decided to take off her gloves again just for fun and put them in her pocket then make a little snow cloud and hover it over her hand.

"Hehe, hey guys. Check this out." They all looked at the snow cloud hovering over Amelia's hand and saw how snowy it looked.

"Cool but if I were you, Amelia, I would put my gloves back on. I wouldn't want anyone else to know about you powers" Mordecai explained. Amelia booed but put her gloves back on.

The four finally entered the empty coffee shop and sat at the usual table. Again, Amelia took her gloves off and held her hands out in front of her and saw the icy patters she was making.

"Wooow. I didn't know I could do that" she gasped.

'_hmmmm. What if i...'_

Amelia waved her hands in a circular motion and saw a snowman appear in front of her.

"Now **that **is cool" she heard Rigby say behind her. Amelia turned and saw that all three of them were in shock of what she had just created.

"I know. I didn't think I could do that."

"Seriously,I don't think you should be doing that. What if someone comes in here and spots you using your powers? You should really stop" Angel explained.

"Ugh. Fine. My life is so boring." Amelia wined

"Ha, your like Rigby. Always complaining about something" Mordecai joked. Rigby glared at Mordecai and started punching him but obviously failed to leave a mark.

Amelia looked at Angel. "Is this normal?"

Angle giggled. "Yeah. They do it all the time. It's pretty funny sometimes." Amelia watched them fight and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, don't you think it's kinda weird that you are all over 20 and you're hanging out with a 12 year old British girl from another universe and has ice powers?"

Mordecai, Rigby and Angel all shook their heads.

"Why do you think it's weird?" Rigby asked. Amelia just shrugged and leaned her head on her arm and watched TV, wandering if she will ever get home. She missed her family, and friends a lot.

"Hey guys? Do you know anyone who could help me get back home?" Amelia asked.

The 3 stopped talking and paused.

"Yeah we know someone. Do you want to go now or wait?" Angel asked.

"Wait a while."

* * *

**Done that short chapter. Okay i have gotten pretty board lately and the internet is rubbish so i probably won't update a lot but i'll try.**

**- Aimee**


	7. What i should have done before ch1

**Hey, no chapter today, just something I should have done before chapter one which is explain a few things. Okay, so that's what i'm gonna do.**

**1. So, the reason Mordecai married Angel is because when Margaret left for collage, he tried dating again (not CJ though, they're just friends) and he then met Angel and he thought she was a really nice girl for him to date. They both went on a couple of dates and he finally got the gut to ask her out. A few years later he proposed to her. He also found out that Margaret wa dating someone else while she was at collage.**

**2. I have no idea where the 'special pen' thing came from, honestly. It's pretty dumb.**

**Anything else you want me to explain, review and tell me. I now have to do my homework.**

**- Aimee**


	8. What Have I Done?

**Okay, so we all mo that Amelia has ice powers, right? Anyway, this chapter is... odd, okay? Just read on.**

**Also, if you love the movie _Frozen, _please go and read the story '_Seeing_ Frozen' by Arristo. It's going well so far.**

The four friends were still sat at the coffee shop, chatting. Then three boys walked into the shop.

"_Man, those guys have 'idiot' written all over them" _Amelia thought. The three boys noticed Amelia looking at them and decided to walk over to her. Amelia just blankly stared at them and wandered what they wanted.

"Uhh... can I help you with something?" She asked.

One boy just looked at her while the others were whispering things to each other.

"Well me and my boys noticed you staring at us with a weird loo- and he fact that you are wearing gloves in at the end of summer." another boy butted in. Amelia just hid her hands under the table and looked down.

"Anyway, please stop staring at us, okay?" The third boy said and Amelia just nodded then the boys walked away to another table and started whispering to each other.

"So, she won't tell us why she has gloves on in the summer. I know why. She is definitely the one we need and i can prove it," one boy said with a Joker grin.

"Ugh, why did we agree to this again, Luke?"

"I dunno, but dad said to find the girl he was looking for and she definitely fits the description. Just wait until she gets up and i'll prove it," the one named Luke explained.

_Back with the others..._

Mordecai, Angel and Rigby looked at Amelia and asked "What was that about?" Amelia didn't say anything. She just really wanted to go home. "Hey, do you know where the bathroom is around here?" Amelia asked.

Angel pointed to the stairs behind them, "They're just up those stairs, okay?" Amelia nodded and walked over to the stairs when...

"**NOW!**" Luke yelled and ran towards the girl and grabbed one of her gloves right off of he hand. Amelia stared at her hand and lunged for her glove with the other hand. Mordecai, Rigby and Angle watched in horror at what was happening.

"Give me my glove back!"

"Why should I?"

"UGGGGHHH!" Amelia carried on walking towards the bathroom, ignoring what just happened.

"OOOOOh, little girlie's upset that we took her precious glove from her. What you gonna do about it?" She kept on walking, obviously getting annoyed and a bit scared that the might do something terrible."Enough alright," she cried not facing them.

"Awww, come on. Your to much of a wimp to do any thing about it. Don't you wan't it ba- please, just **STOP**! And with that, Amelia threw ice across the floor in anger in font of the boys in a circular motion. The boys stepped back and avoided getting hit.

"Told ya she's the one" said Luke. Amelia had a shocked look on her face. So did her friends and everyone else in the coffee shop. That's when she realized that a couple of people had been videoing the incident. In a split second, Amelia ran for the door with tears forming in her eyes.

"Amelia, wait!" Angel yelled but Amelia was already out the door.

_What has she done?_

**_That's it. Next chapter up soon._**

**_-Aimee_**


	9. The Crowd

**Here is the next chapter, peeps. Sorry i haven't been updating. It's the holidays and I've been pretty ill and my internet was rubbish due to the terrible weather we've been getting. Anyway, enough of me talking. Just read the chapter. :)**

_Coffee Shop_

Everybody was discussing about the incident that happened less than 5 minutes ago. They were all looking at each other's phones and uploading the video to YouTube. The three boys were talking to each other too.

"Oh, now **that's** how to get someone to blow out their secret. Good job, Luke. Up high" Luke's friend, Sid, cheered and held up his hand for a high five, which Luke accepted.

"I know. I told you she was the one. Now, all we need to do is find out where she went. Any ideas?" Luke asked. Both boys just shook their heads. _"That helps loads" _he thought.

Back with the other three, Angle felt like running after Amelia, but the guys convinced her that she need a moment to herself. So she stayed. She did feel sorry for her.

* * *

All Amelia could think about was what happened back at the Coffee Shop. One moment she's walking to toilet, next thing she knew everybody in the shop was looking at her and ice was on the floor in front of her. The thought caused her to stop and sit against a wall. She saw people around looking at their phones with shocked expressions on their faces. She could tell what they were doing. Watching the video that someone took at the Coffee Shop. Amelia hid her head in her lap and softly cried to herself. Then she felt a crowd of people forming a shadow over her and she looked up. One man stepped forward and held his phone out to her to show the video paused so it showed her face.

"Is this you?" He asked, towering over her. Amelia wiped her tears away and slowly nodded. Mumbles were heard from everybody. A woman then stepped in front too and said:

"Why would you do it to that boy? You could have killed him."

"He wouldn't leave me alone and... I kinda freaked out a bit?" Amelia explained. Then, a whole load of questions came out of everybody's mouths.

"How old are you?"

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Where are you from?"

"Who are you?"

Amelia, again, decided to run away from everybody; she has had enough of the attention. To her luck, nobody was following her.

_"Phew" _She thought. All she wanted to do was get away from everybody. And she means _everybody_. Now that her secret was no longer a secret, she just wanted to cry to death.


End file.
